


Backpacking

by GryffindorGirl94 (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Barebacking, Bisexuality, Bromance to Romance, Camping, First Time Bottoming, Jercy- Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Sleeping Bag Sex, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GryffindorGirl94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un clima difícil + hermanos compartiendo un saco de dormir para calentarse  = lo inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backpacking

**Author's Note:**

> Hola :) Bueno, esta es mi primera traducción, así que me disculpo por posibles errores. Esta historia no es mía, pertenece a Queenie_Mab, un usuario de aquí, yo sólo la traducí al español para que más personas la pudieran leer. Si surge algún problema o la autora lo desea, quitaré este trabajo de mi perfil automáticamente. Sin más que acotar, espero les guste, díganme que opinan.

"¡Amigo!"

"¿Hermano?"

"Hace demasiado frío, maldita sea. ¿Cómo vamos a lograr durar una noche?"

Jason, con las manos en las axilas, se sacude las botas las botas para conseguir quitarles la nieve, y luego se escabulle de nuevo en la tienda donde Percy ya ha sacado sus sacos de dormir y todos los artículos de ropa en sus mochilas y las capas en la parte superior de si mismo.

"El entrenamiento de supervivencia, idiota", dice, quitándose sus botas y poniéndolas junto a las de Percy en la puerta de la tienda. "Tírame la toalla. Has dejado un charco bajo tus botas. Créeme que no quieres despertar mañana y tenerlas pegadas a la tienda."

Percy hurga en su pila, encuentra su única toalla y se la arroja a Jason antes de desaparecer bajo el montón de ropa de nuevo.

Después de fregar el desorden de Percy, Jason deja la toalla sobre sus botas.

"Está bien, Jackson. Así no es como nos mantenemos calientes." El saca a Percy de la pila y localiza los sacos de dormir.

"A-amigo!"

Jason nivela sus ojos con los de Percy, esperando. Finalmente Percy se echa atrás, temblando.

Encuentra las cremalleras en los sacos de dormir y las baja hasta el final, y luego las combina y las une cerrando ambos cierres para que formen una grande junto con la melodía de castañeteo de los dientes de Percy.

"Qu-que m-mierda, hombre?"

Jason se reiría totalmente si no estuviera tratando de conservar el aliento. Por estar ubicado en Nueva York, el Campamento Mestizo hace un trabajo mediocre en entrenar a los campistas de capacitación para el clima frío, aunque sospecha que el amor del director del campamento de sus plantas de fresa tiene mucho que ver con su clima encantado. Ignora a Percy temblando lo mejor que puede a favor del establecimiento de las cosas para conseguir que se caliente tan pronto como sea posible. Discutirán al respecto después.

Él pone el saco de dormir y se mete adentro, manteniéndolo abierto para Percy.

Percy no vacila antes de deslizarse dentro y, a continuación, se enrolla temblando en forma de bola.

Jason encuentra las almohadas de plumas que había aplanado cuidadosamente para ahorrar espacio en sus paquetes. Él las acomoda y dentro de la bolsa, y luego comienza a quitarse la ropa.

Percy se extiende cuando se da cuenta de lo que Jason está haciendo, rodando tan lejos como puede de él. "Q-que est-estás hacie-e-ndo, G-Grace?"

"Vamos, hombre. Va a tomar calor corporal para mantenernos vivos y la mejor manera de conseguirlo es desnudarnos. Quítate la ropa. Puedes dejarte tus boxers, pero no los calcetines."

"Dd-e ningu-u-na f-forma".

"Jackson. No estás haciendo escándalo porque crees que esto es gay, ¿verdad? Lo digo en serio que así es como sobrevivimos".

"Noooo," Percy silba. "S-solo que no t-t-tiene sentido q-qutarse la ropa p-para calentarse."

Jason alcanza y tira de Percy de nuevo hacia él por sus axilas. Él es tan rígido, que se desliza justo encima. Las manos de Jason ya se están descongelando y él cubre las mejillas rojas y agrietadas por el viento de Percy con ellas, sonriendo para sus adentros cuando Percy cierra sus ojos ante el calor.

"Confía en mí, hombre. Te cuidaré la espalda."

Percy abre los ojos, brillando a la luz azul de la luna sobre la tienda. "B-bien", dice y lentamente se quita sus muchas capas, volviéndose menos rígido con cada una.

"Pon la ropa a lo largo de tu lado, así va a estar caliente cuando nos despertemos."

Percy hace lo que se le dice y luego se acuesta sobre su espalda, temblando menos que antes, pero todavía con frío. "No va a funcionar, Grace. Quiero decir. Es mejor, pero todavía me estoy congelando."

Jason asiente, maldiciendo en silencio la tormenta. Abre los brazos y Percy se le queda mirando.

"¿Qué?"

"Tenemos que abrazarnos, hermano. Hablo en serio sobre el calor del cuerpo."

La forma en Percy estremece un poco duele más de lo que Jason quiere admitir, pero ahora no es el momento para los sentimientos estúpidos. Él tiene que conseguir que sobrevivan esta noche.

"Está bien, pero yo seré la cuchara grande. Y ningún asunto divertido."

Jason niega con la cabeza, y se da la vuelta, de espaldas a Percy, ofreciéndole la posición. "No te preocupes. Estoy tan frío, que mis bolas han entrado de nuevo en mi cuerpo."

Percy se ríe mientras lo abraza, y Jason suspira mientras es finalmente capaz de sentir sus dedos de los pies de nuevo,los tobillos entrelazados con Percy y sus pies presionado juntos. Ni siquiera se acuerda de haberse quedado dormido.

~ * ~

Se despierta con una furiosa erección que está creciendo aún más mientras que es estimulada por una mano que no pertenece a él y otra erección montando su trasero.

"Jackson!" Trata de escupir el nombre de Percy, está disgustado porque este se aprovechó de él mientras dormía, pero en su lugar sólo sale como un gemido quejumbroso suplicante que no quita Percy de su intento de follar.

Jason se retuerce hasta que puede ver la cara de Percy, sorprendido de encontrar que está profundamente dormido y babeando sobre la espalda de Jason.

"Bruto", murmura y se vuelve sobre su espalda, con la esperanza de que la gravedad despierte a Percy. No es así, pero al menos la mano en su entrepierna cae hacia un lado.

Su plan para crear suficiente calor corporal funcionó, pero ahora está tan caliente y duro que es doloroso. Percy se queja en su sueño, la mano que había estado en la ingle de Jason, moviéndose a la suya. Y no. Jason no va a simplemente tumbarse allí mientras Percy se pajea en sueños, mancha la bolsa de dormir y hace que todo huela a semen. Al menos, no cree que lo haga. Sin embargo, podría pensarlo por un minuto...

"¿Q-qué?" Percy jadea, y Jason cierra los ojos, frotando las esquinas de estos con el pulgar y el índice.

"Me moví en cuanto me desperté, amigo", dice Jason, tanteando a lo largo del lado de la bolsa de dormir para asegurarse de que no ha perdido las gafas. Están ahí, pero los cuadros están tan fríos, que no va a ponérselos hasta que tenga que hacerlo. Además, es más fácil lidiar con la incomodidad si todo está un poco borroso.

Percy respira pesadamente durante un par de minutos y el sonido no ayuda a calmar la erección de Jason en absoluto. Percy finalmente rompe el silencio. "No mencionaremos esto nunca, ¿verdad?"

Las palabras golpean el corazón de Jason como un picahielo, pero no puede culpar a Percy por ello. No se puede convertir en bi a un hetero después de todo, y él nunca le ha dicho a Percy que es bi, por lo que no es como si Percy fuera a ser delicado.

"Correcto", dice y se calla antes de que comiencen las disputas. Todavía no es la mañana, el cielo está todavía oscuro, y seguir con vida y mantener el calor del cuerpo es más fácil de hacer cuando uno no está odiando a su compañero de cama.

"Entonces no importa si nos ocupamos de este problema, ¿no? Me está doliendo, hombre. Mierda, necesito venirme."

Las palabras en sí mismas podrían tomarse como insensibles de nuevo, pero el tono en la voz de Percy, la necesidad, la desesperación, hacen a Jason compadecerse de Percy. Carajo, él está en el mismo barco. Él nunca tendrá la oportunidad de hacer esto con Percy nunca más, y Percy acaba de confirmar que nunca mencionaran esto, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo?

"Sí", dice, no muy seguro de a qué le está diciendo que sí, pero no va negarse a Percy ", como si nunca hubiera pasado."

El aliento de Jason se atasca en su garganta cuando Percy se arroja hacia él, presionando sus cuerpos juntos y rodando hasta que Percy queda en la parte superior. Los sacos de dormir, atrapando los pies de Jason mientras Percy mueve sus caderas, frotando sus ingles juntas, sus pechos y estómagos resbaladizos por el sudor.

Jason atrapa la boca de Percy en lo que definitivamente no se ve como un “hermanos dándose una mano”. Él no puede evitarlo; vierte todo en el beso, toda la necesidad y el deseo de negaciones anteriores saliendo de él e inundándolo. Su cerebro se activa, finalmente, luego de que pasara la sorpresa inicial, y él se acuerda de que tiene manos que podría estar usando. Él las desliza sobre la espalda y los hombros de Percy, gimiendo en voz alta, la liberación de todos los sonidos que ha suprimido en los años de estar tan cerca y no poder hablar. Bebe del el cuerpo de Percy como a través de un oasis, desesperado, sediento. Tiene que saciarse tanto como sea posible mientras la oportunidad dure.

"Lo quiero", dice Percy, su aliento caliente al lado de la oreja de Jason, entonces lo acaricia bajo el lóbulo le y pellizca el cuello con los dientes.

La sangre de Jason parece tronar, palpitando detrás de sus ojos, el deseo de cambiar las posiciones y establecer el dominio en conflicto con el temor de que podría asustar a Percy y finalizar las cosas antes de que comiencen. Pero cuando Percy lame la marca de la mordedura y acaricia uno de los pezones de Jason, enviando una sacudida a través de sus nervios, sus bolas crecen firmemente y su pene le está gritando que posea a este tipo.

Sin pensarlo, Jason sucumbe a sus instintos más bajos, bajando sus boxers, enredando sus cuerpos con las manos y las piernas, y luego aprisiona a Percy debajo de él, su polla entre los muslos del hijo del dios del mar. Él sujeta ambos brazos de Percy a sus costados, no va a dejarlo ir, y en la oscuridad, apenas ve miedo de parpadear a través los ojos de Percy, amenazando con convertirse en agresión. Antes de que eso ocurra, él junta sus bocas de nuevo, lenguas, dientes, labios, hasta que Percy jadea debajo de él y arquea sus caderas para obtener más fricción en su polla. Jason encuentra el pulso de Percy y hunde sus dientes en la piel debajo de el, donde se reúne el cuello con el hombro, gimiendo de placer mientras Percy se relaja debajo de él. Él sonríe contra la piel de Percy y suelta sus brazos.

Percy le agarra la espalda, clavándole los dedos, su voz gimiendo. "Hazme venirme. Fóllame ".

Jason aleja sus caderas, dándole espacio a Percy para extender sus piernas, abrirse, y se pregunta si está soñando. Es demasiado bueno, demasiado fácil. Frota sus pollas juntas suavemente al principio, borroso, en un roce pegajoso, y luego inhala respiraciones cortas. "¿Lo has hecho antes? ¿Sido follado por una polla?"

Percy aprieta los ojos cerrados, tal vez la segunda adivinar mismo o tal vez escuchar la verdad desnuda de lo que él está pidiendo se romperá el hechizo que está bajo. Se muerde el labio, luego empuja su ingle hacia arriba, cuando se sienten frustrados Jason retrocede, sin darle el alivio que busca.

Jason espera, las palabras no dichas pesan entre ellos.

"No. No de esta manera. Estará bien. Por favor, hombre."

Jason asiente, luego se estira para encontrar su mochila, los sonidos de Percy, suspiros,gruñidos , y gemidos mientras se acaricia su erección, hacen una perfecta música de fondo. Jason hurga en el bolsillo derecho de su mochila y saca el pequeño tubo de lubricante que está escondido allí, entonces vuelve a su lugar, acurrucándose al lado de Percy. El lubricante está muy frío, aunque afortunadamente todavía no congelado. Él lo aprieta en su puño, calentándolo lo mejor que puede mientras mira la polla de Percy deslizarse dentro y fuera de su propia mano, con los ojos fijos en el rostro de Jason. Cuando Jason los mira, hay pura necesidad en sus profundidades, mucho más serio de lo que Jason cree que Percy es capaz de ser.

Incapaz de esperar más, el calor entre ellos es cada vez mayor, a nivel febril, mientras que el aire fuera de la bolsa congela las orejas de Jason. Destapa el lubricante y un chorro cae en hueso de la cadera de Percy, ganándose un silbido por parte de este, aunque Percy no para embestir, incluso después de que Jason mueve su mano de su polla. Jason embadurna sus dedos con el lubricante, buscando bajo las bolas de Percy y comenzando a llenar su entrada. Percy es caliente alrededor de sus dedos, mucho más de lo que Jason habría esperado, y la forma en que aprieta alrededor de los mismos hace que la polla de Jason duela hasta el punto que tiene que parar y apretar la base para evitar venirse.

El tiempo no parece existir más. Jason voltea Percy de lado, colocándose en posición de cuchara detrás de él, envolviendo la espalda de Percy con su pecho, y juntando sus bocas en besos rápidos y necesitados. Percy se prepara y Jason folla su interior con deseo. Y luego está la única sensación de dar y recibir, bocas y manos, la piel chapoteando por el sudor, jadeos, y el calor de la aterciopelada estrechez. Demasiado pronto, Jason va a venirse. Él lo retiene tanto como le sea posible, mientras busca la polla de Percy con su mano libre, caliente y dura, y Percy gime, agarrando su muñeca, no para detenerlo, sino para animarlo. "Más. Sí. Ahí. Justo ahí."

Jason responde a la petición lo mejor que puede, pero está perdiendo la lucha por contenerse cuando Percy se endurece contra su cuerpo, desatando una tormenta, su cuerpo ondulándose alrededor de la polla de Jason hasta el punto en que éste se va a venir quiera o no. Es una bendición dejarse ir. Él se vacía las bolas, drogado en humos sexuales, y sostiene el cuerpo de Percy en un abrazo de oso, follándolo lo más profundo que puede, casi desmayándose debido a la fuerza de su orgasmo.

~ * ~

El sol de la mañana brilla, iluminando el interior de la tienda y trayendo la realidad en un enfoque nítido.

Jason y Percy se visten y desarman el campamento sin hablar. La nieve de la noche anterior se derritió en su mayoría, dejando el parche de hierba de bosque húmedo y empapado de barro. Mientras Jason enrolla la carpa en un pequeño paquete, siente como que está haciendo lo mismo con su corazón – enrollándolo en el menor espacio posible y metiéndolo en su mochila, arrugada y con olor a moho.

Percy se coloca en los hombros su mochila y apunta el camino que habían perdido cuando la tormenta había comenzado. Jason asiente y camina hacia adelante, a la cabeza. Se recuerda a sí mismo la promesa que hicieron anoche. No mencionaremos esto nunca, ¿verdad? Como si no hubiera pasado, y siente deseos de romper algo.

"Um, Grace?"

Jason sigue adelante. Tiene que salir del bosque, encontrar transporte de una puta vez e irse a la mierda. Necesita huir.

Oye los pasos de Percy acercándose, su rostro sonrojado con, bueno, humillación, si tenía que etiquetarlo. No quiere. Percy toma su codo y eso es todo. Jason se convierte, desliza las piernas de Percy de debajo de él, pero lo atrapa por su camisa antes de que caiga y lo empuja contra un tronco de árbol, sosteniéndolo en su lugar.

"Qué?" escupe.

Los ojos de Percy se ven diferentes, más pupila que verde, con su boca curvándose en una sonrisa. "Creo que ... creo que me retracto de lo que dije anoche. Acerca no hablar de lo que pasó. Me gustaría ..." Él se tambalea, cerrando los ojos.

Jason mira hacia abajo, hacia el bulto muy evidente en los pantalones vaqueros de Percy. Se ve muy incómodo. Él libera a Percy de su agarre y le permite sostenerse en pie, pero no suelta su camisa.

Percy abre los ojos y se encuentra con Jason. "Me gustaría volver a hacerlo, en realidad." Se moja los labios. "Mucho."

Jason habría exigido saber exactamente lo que quería decir Percy, para elaborar una confesión o configurar y establecer los límites, pero no puede en este momento. Está demasiado ocupado haciendo de la próxima vez una realidad.


End file.
